Alex (Shrek)
Alex (Shrek) is Justin Bonesteel's parody of DreamWorks SKG's 2001 film Shrek. It appeared on Youtube on January 6, 2016 Cast *Shrek - Alex (Madagascar) *Donkey - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Princess Fiona - Anna (Frozen) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Lord Farquaad - Hans (Frozen) *Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Big Bad Wolf - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Three Blind Mice - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Three Little Pigs - Rafael, Pedro and Nico (Rio) *Gingy - Emmet (The Lego Movie) *Pinocchio - Oh (Home) *Magic Mirror - Nim Galuu (Epic) *Dwarves - Trolls (Frozen) *Snow White - Elsa (Frozen) *Cinderella - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Donkey's Old Owner - Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) *Peter Pan - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Tinkerbell - Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) *Geppetto - Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Angry Mob - Loggers (Rio 2) and Hunters (Open Season) *Captain of the Guards - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom - Skinner (Ratatouille) *Baby Bear - Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) *Papa Bear - (Yogi Bear) *Witch - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Thelonius - Bad Cop (The Lego Movie) *Witches - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) *Three Fairies - Agnes, Margo, Edith (Despicable Me) *Pied Piper - Himself *Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" - Tip (Home) *Woman cheering "Alright!" - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Guard next to Farquaad - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) *Monsieur Hood - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Shrek in Armor - Spider-Man *Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) *Woman who faints - The Queen (The Tale of Despereaux) Scenes #Alex (Shrek) Part 1 - Once Upon a Time (Main Title)/Opening Credits ("All Star") #Alex (Shrek) Part 2 - A Flying, Talking Rabbit (Remake) #Alex (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple #Alex (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors/What are You Doing in My Savanna? #Alex (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Hans/Nim Galuu the Magic Mirror #Alex (Shrek) Part 6 - The Kingdom of DuLoc #Alex (Shrek) Part 7 - Lions Are Likes Onions #Alex (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridges #Alex (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Momma Dino #Alex (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Anna #Alex (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Momma Dino #Alex (Shrek) Part 12 - Alex Removes His Mask #Alex (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp #Alex (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars #Alex (Shrek) Part 15 - At Hans' Home/Anna's Bird Song/Wake Up #Alex (Shrek) Part 16 - Monsieur King Candy #Alex (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster") #Alex (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner #Alex (Shrek) Part 19 - Bugs Discovers the Princess' Secret #Alex (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Hans' Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") #Alex (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For #Alex (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset #Alex (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") #Alex (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *Shrek (2001) Clips Used: *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Open Season (2006) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Ratatouille (2007) *Brave (2012) *Rabbit Seasoning (1952) *Big House Bunny (1950) *Yogi Bear (2010) *Space Jam (1996) *Rabbit of Seville (1950) *The Big Snooze (1946) *Despicable Me (2010) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (1942) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Kit for Cat (1948) *The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (1942) *Slick Hare (1947) *Duck! Rabbit! Duck! (1953) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *The Wabbit who Come to Supper (1942) *Porky's Duck Hunt (1937) *Wabbit Twouble (1941) *Hillbilly Hare (1950) *Rhapsody Rabbit (1946) *Water, Water Every Hare (1952) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Hocus Pocus (1993) *The Incredibles (2004) *Teen titans go (2015) *The Lorax (2012) *The Wacky Wabbit (1942) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Epic (2013) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled Ever After (2012) *Fresh Hare (1942) *Kngihty Knight Bugs (1958) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Spider-Man (2002) *Spider-Man 2 (2004) *Spider-Man 3 (2007) *Falling Hare (1943) *Big Top Bunny (1951) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Ice Age (2002) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Planet Earth (2006) *The Wild (2006) *What's Up Doc? (1950) *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) Trailer Transcript: * Alex (Shrek) Trailer/Transcript Movie Transcript * Alex (Shrek) Transcript Gallery IMG 7399.JPG|Alex as Shrek IMG 4249.JPG|Bugs Bunny as Donkey IMG 7401.JPG|Anna as Princess Fiona IMG_4239.PNG|Gia as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Hans transparent3.png|Hans as Lord Farquaad IMG 6308.PNG|Momma Dino as Dragon IMG 4240.JPG|Classified as Big Bad Wolf IMG 7407.JPG|Alvin, Simon and Theodore as Three Blind Mice rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7254.jpg|Rafael, Pedro and Nico as Three Little Pigs IMG 4257.JPG|Emmet as Gingy IMG 7363.PNG|Oh as Pinocchio IMG 7409.JPG|Nim Galuu as Magic Mirror IMG 7429.JPG|Trolls as Dwarves Debbie Thornberry (Elsa the Snow Queen).jpg|Elsa as Snow White Rapunzel (1).jpg|Rapunzel as Cinderella Gladys.gif|Gladys Sharp as Donkey's Old Owner IMG 3721.JPG|Jack Frost as Peter Pan IMG 7430.JPG|Tooth as Tinkerbell Alvin and the Chipmunks Ian Hawke.jpg|Ian Hawke as Geppetto Blu_100-Jewel_100_159.jpg|Loggers thO2OB7F32.jpg|and Hunters as Angry Mob Elmer Fudd Laughing.jpg|Elmer Fudd as Captain of the Guards IMG_4291.JPG|Skinner as Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom Yogi-and-cindy-two-lovers 51517db4ad22b-p.jpg|Yogi Bear as Papa Bear Boo Boo Bear in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Boo Boo Bear as Baby Bear 15.jpeg|Queen Elinor as Witch Article01B2D56BE00000578547 634x517.jpg|Bad cop as Thelonius Sanderson-Sisters-From-Hocus-Pocus.jpg|Winnie, Mary, and Sarah Sanderson as Witches JAZ BARABA 3 Edith Margot Agnes b.jpg|Margo, Edith and Agnes as Three Fairies Pied piper2.png|Pied Piper as Himself Tumblr static tumblr static 28rk7mvdfbtwsccc4so0cwoss 640Phil & Lil Deville - Dash and Violet Parr.jpg|Dash and Violet Parr as Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" Tip home.png|Tip as Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" Astrid.png|Astrid as Woman cheering "Alright!" The_duke_of_weaseltown.jpg|Duke of Weselton as Guard next to Farquaad King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as Monsieur Hood Spider Man in the TV Series (2017).jpeg|Spider-Man as Shrek in Armor tangled_ever_after__hiccunzel_style__by_darkmousyxkagome-d86y4jb.jpg|Priest as Priest thW2KA13AO.jpg|The Queen as Woman who faints Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek The Third Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Forever After Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Justin Bonesteel DreamWorks Movies Category:Youtube Category:J.B. Eagle